The Path To The Past
by AnImE-AnGeL-TeNsHi
Summary: Can two souls reunite after death once their souls are reborn into different bodies? This is what this story is based on. Two lover find each other once again as fate pulls them together to save a world that’s in need of their help AGAIN!


* Starting off something totally different. Of course all of my stories are different! I hope you like this one as much as they others. This story starts way way later. Hitomi and Van are in it but you have to find them! I'm not going to give anything away because I want you guys to read it!!!

**** If your reading this story I suggest that you see Escaflowne the movie because I have a character that I took from the movie and a song.

Disclaimer Notice : I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Starting Off

Angel a regular high school girl has a problem. Ever since she turned 16 she has been having weird dreams. Dreams of a land that she has never before seen in her life and a boy with dark hair.

Angel had bought the dream book and tried to interpret her dreams but nothing made sense. Angel tried to find the place in her dreams through the internet but nothing came up.

Angel laid in her bed staring at the ceiling that was covered in glow in the dark stars that she put there when she was little. She didn't want to go to sleep because she knew she would have another weird dream, but she had to go to sleep. Everyone needed sleep especially her.

Angel gave in to her need to sleep and have the day finally end. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep. Sleeping didn't come easily to her but for some reason tonight she could fall asleep with no problem.

Angel heard a melody in her head making her fall into an even deeper sleep. 

*~*The song is Sora from Escaflowne the Movie*~*

Angel was walking around in the dark heading closer to where the music was coming from. It was a beautiful song that Angel couldn't make out the words to. All she wanted to find out was who was singing.

A light shone in front of Angel revealing a young woman with long white hair and blue eyes. ~*Solla*~ She was singing the beautiful song. Her eyes met Angel and her lips stopped moving but the song continued to play.

Angel wasn't scared at all of the mysterious young woman. The woman stood there staring at Angel then she finally spoke.

"Hitomi" she said in a soft lovely voice.

"But I'm not Hitomi" Angel said with unblinking eyes.

"In your heart your Hitomi but in your mind your Angel... You were reborn as Angel but your original self is Hitomi Kanzaki... Remember Hitomi Angel" she said with sad eyes.

There was silence for a moment because Angel was wondering who she was talking about. Images appeared all around her of a young girl with short hair and green eyes. Angel assumed that this was the Hitomi girl that she was talking about. Angel focused her attention back on the girl.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"Who I am is not important. You must remember quickly angel. You must return to Gaea. Gaea needs your help once again... Find Van and we will talk again" she said turning around to leave.

"How will I find him?"

"Follow your heart Angel. If you remember Hitomi you'll know what to do. This necklace will help you like it has before and maybe even more if you learn how to use it" she said as she handed Angel a beautiful red necklace. She vanished into the darkness leaving Angel in the dark by herself.

Angel thought about what she was talking about. She wasn't Angel, she was Hitomi? Who was Hitomi? Angel had a million questions floating through her mind.

Angel was still in her dream in the dark. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. It was a large mechanical figure in the shape of a white dragon. It startled her and she awoke from her dream. 

Angel was covered in sweat and she was breathing hard as she sat up in her bed. That dream was too realistic for Angel's liking. Was it real? Angel looked down and she saw a tiny red rock pendant hanging from her neck. Angel was stunned as she held up the pendant. It was the same pendant that that girl gave her in her dream.

Angel looked at her clock as she got out of bed. "I'm going to be late!" Angel said dashing from her bed to the bathroom.

Her first day at a new school and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. Angel just moved into town and was starting at a new school. The reason Angel moved was because her mother got a better job. Angel didn't want to move because she would be moving away from her friends and family.

Her mother and father had divorced about a year ago. Her father took her little brother and her mother got her. Angel missed her little brother even though he could be a real pain in the butt!

Angel dashed down the road a caught a bus to school. She had to wave frantically to get the bus drivers attention. "Sorry I didn't see you little lady. You must be a new student" he said smiling at Angel as she took her seat. 

She sat by herself in one of the middle seats. People chattered all around her as she took her seat. "You must be a new student. Hi my name is Alec Shzane" he said as he sat beside her. Angel noticed his medium length light blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

"My names Angel Kantaki and yes I just moved her" Angel said smiling at Alec. He was pretty cute. He looked older than she did and all the girls seemed to like him. 

Alec stayed with her all the way to school and talked to Angel. She discovered that he was a graduating student. He's 19 years old with a sister named Celin. He said that his mother and father had died long ago.

Angel couldn't help but feel like she knew Alec from somewhere, but where? He looked so very familiar. Maybe she saw him in a magazine or on the television.

The bus finally came to a stop in front of a large building that Alec said was the school. It was much bigger than Angel expected it to be. Angel walked out of the bus and walked up to the school. Alec had appeared to have disappeared from her sight.

Angel walked into the school and looked around for the office. Angel couldn't find the office anywhere she walked. As she walked down the long hall making about a dozen turns she discovered that she was suddenly alone.

Angel turned around to see that there was not a person in sight. What had she gotten herself into this time? It was the first day of school and she was already lost. Angel headed back down the hallway she came but she forgot whether she took a left or a right? 

"Great! This is just my luck. I'm totally lost!" Angel said getting frustrated. She walked on not watching where she was going. She walked onto a soft spot on the floor and she was suddenly falling through it.

Angel felt her self fall and she closed her eyes but something grabbed her arm before she could fall in. Angel looked up to see an older man with almost white hair holding her arm. She glanced down to she where she would of fallen and noticed something odd.

There was an old looking mechanical dragon deep down in the basement. Kind of like the one in her dream. 

The man pulled her up and when she looked back down the dragon was gone. How weird Angel though as she suddenly remember the man. She turned to see him standing above her with a disapproving look on his face.

"You not suppose to be down here. This part of the school is under construction" he said. His eyes were a soft brown as they looked at her.

"I'm really sorry but I'm new here and I was looking for the office but I kind of got lost" Angel explain feeling at bit bad for troubling the young man.

"No harm done young lady. My names Mr. Stratigis. I'm one of the teachers here. Here I'll take you to the office" he said directing her down the hall.

When he brought her to the office Angel felt like a giant idiot. If she would of only took a right instead of a left she would of been there in two seconds. Angel introduced herself to the teacher and thanked him as she went into the office.

After a few minutes and was again being directed to her first period class. Math, Angel hated math with a passion. She had never been good at math or English or science. Angel wasn't good at a lot of things.

Angel made it through the morning and made a new friend. Her name was Yukina and she invited Angel to eat with her at lunch.

Angel sat with Yukina at lunch watching the male kendo club practice. "I think Amino's hot! He's really good at it but not as good as John over there" Yukina said pointing to a raven hair brown eyed young man. Angel looked at him for a moment as he dueled with one of the other kendo members. (Kendo is like fencing)

The way he fought seemed very familiar to her. Angel drifted off into a day dream. 

*~*Day Dream*~*

Angel was walking through the forest aimlessly until something shiny caught her eye. She walked closer to the object and noticed that it was the mechanical dragon she saw before. There was someone else there standing in front of it, but who? Angel walked closer and noticed that it was John but he was wearing different clothes.

"Hitomi" he said to Angel as he walked closer to her.

"Angel? Angel! It's time to get back to class. You can daydream later. Yukina said as she got to her feet then helped Angel up.

Angel looked back and noticed that John was standing in the field alone surrounded in fire. Angel turned around and rubbed her eyes. When she looked for the second time there was no fire.

This day was getting weirder and weirder. What else would happen before the day ended? Angel didn't even want to think about it...


End file.
